


Just Between Us Guys

by sunshinytae



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinytae/pseuds/sunshinytae
Summary: When Gene really needs to let off steam but Finny refuses to leave the room. Events that were bound to happen sooner or later unfold.





	Just Between Us Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy graduation present to my lovely Soph! This is also lovingly dedicated to my AP lang teacher who refused to listen when our entire class tries to convince her that Gene and Finny were in love.

Phineas did not always act as flamboyant as the rest of the world now knew him to act. As a child, he was never the loudest of the bunch or the most outspoken. He finally was able to break out of his shell when his talents for athletics were discovered. Suddenly, people flocked around him, wanting to be the sporty kid’s friends. 

Finny learned that in order to keep this newfound popularity, he had to keep their attention. What is a better way to keep people interested in you than by being over the top charismatic and flirty with everyone. At least, that’s what Finny first thought. 

Gene Forrester made Finny reconsider everything he had ever thought about relationships. Gene seemed to get the same attention that Finny did, but he didn’t have to be outlandish and excited to keep their friendship. Finny was often envious of Gene’s ease at being himself despite his quiet disposition. Sometimes, Finny wished, if he could only be just like Gene.

The two friends shared a room at Devon. The contrast between the two boys was evident in the way the room was neatly organized on one side, and colorfully a disaster on the other side.

Finny found Gene lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine with a scantily clad woman on the cover.

“Keep it in your pants, Gene” Finny called as he plopped down on his own bed. Gene huffed and aimed the magazine at Finny’s head. Finny let out an indignant yell as the paper nailed him in the face. 

Picking it up, Finny leafed through the pages, women upon women wearing little to nothing except for the occasional lingerie. Finny grimaced. 

“Someone should buy that woman a coat,” he muttered loud enough for Gene to here. This prompted Gene to get up from his bed and snatch the magazine out Finny’s hands.

“Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on.” Gene threw back at Finny. Finny just shrugged. He didn’t need to act. Tits had never really been a huge thing for Finny. So what, girls had big lumps of flesh attached to their chests. That doesn’t make up for most of them having rotten personalities. 

Finny much preferred a chiseled physique. His appreciation for the male form stemmed from his constant view of sweaty shirtless athletes in the locker room. Though not vocal about his preference, Finny had pretty much always known that he was not that attracted to the female gender. No, he had a type. A type that included dark hair, striking eyes and a firm chest. Maybe even a bit of a stoic personality, but was always ready to stay by his side. 

Yes, Finny knew that his ideal man was his roommate/ best friend. But, Gene Forrester was off limits. That boy was as straight as an arrow and had expressed zero interest in anything without a vagina. Finny knew when it was time to give up. 

“Hey Finn, Do you think you could give me a few minutes alone in the room?” Gene called, face masked by the magazine. 

Finny narrowed his gaze.  
“Gene Forrester, are you kicking me out, of my own dorm room, just so you can jack it to some shitty pin up girls?” 

Gene shrugged.

“Honestly that was just courtesy. I’ll probably do it whether or not you leave or not. I just really need to get off” 

Gene punctuated this statement by pulling his t-shirt over his head and leaning back on his pillow. 

Finny spluttered. It was like Gene had no consideration for his gay little heart. In order to show his annoyance for Gene’s clear act of disrespect, Finny crossed his arm and laid back on his own bed.

“Gene Forrester, this is my room too. I’m not moving.”

“Suit yourself Finn,”

Finny closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, Gene’s breath was audibly more labored.

Finny rolled over so his back was towards Gene’s bed. There was no mistaking what was occurring within feet from his current location. Finny felt the familiar knot form in his gut. Nothing in society could prepare him for the experience of hearing his extremely attractive and soft roommate jack off in the same room. 

The moans started off softly. Finny could hear the rustling of blankets and other fabrics as Gene continued his breathy groans. Finny bit his lip to ensure his own silence, not willing to give away his arousal at listening to his friend. 

After a particularly erotic noise from Gene, Finny let out a small mewl in response, unable to ignore his own arousal.

“Finny?” The rustling from the other side of the room stopped. Finny curled up even further into himself, eyes screwed shut, ashamed to be found out.

“Finny,” Gene paused. His voice suddenly sounded much closer to Finny’s bed.

“Finny, are you turned on right now?” Gene pulled on Finny’s shoulder rolling him over onto his back. Finny stared up at Gene, both of their eyes blown open in arousal. 

“Finn, I know that we’re both boys, but I really wanna kiss you right now.” 

Finny pushed himself off the bed and and grabbed Gene’s face in his hands and attached their lips. After a few seconds of the boys embracing each other, Finny separated from Gene with a heavy inhale.  
“Tell me if I take it too far.” Finny breathed as he pushed Gene onto his back. Gene looked up at Finny, who began pulling his shirt over his head.

“Come here,” Gene pulled Finny across his lap, Finny’s legs straddling the others as the boys began to make out. 

“Christ Finn,” Gene leaned back in order to catch his breath.  
Finny surged forward.  
“Shut up and kiss me,” He eagerly reconnected their lips.

Gene’s hands moved from Finny’s chest and slowly made their way to Finny’s ass.

“Fucking hell, Gene” Finny threw his head back in desire. Gene took this opportunity to latch on to Finny’s exposed neck, sucking purple splotches onto the sensitive skin. Finny began rocking his hips, rubbing his partially clothed self against Gene, who was still in just his boxers.

“Come on, Finny,” Gene mumbled against Finny’s neck, pressing a kiss to a particularly sensitive spot.  
Finny began to move against Gene’s crotch quicker, rubbing their fronts together. 

“Oh fuck Gene,” Finny’s words slurred a bit, to enraptured by the immense pleasure he was experiencing.  
“That’s it, Finn” Gene moaned as his hips bucked up to meet Finny’s.

“I’m so fucking close,” Finny’s movement stuttered as he attempted to press himself even closer to Gene. Gene gripped Finny’s ass, grinding more rapidly,

“Oh fuck, Finn” Gene’s body shuddered as he came. Finny bit Gene’s lower lip, as his own orgasm washed over him like a current.

The boys pulled away from each other, panting heavily.

“That was,” Finny swallowed

“Yeah, me too, Finn,” Gene licked his lips and gazed searchingly into Finny’s eyes.

“Do you think that maybe-“ Gene cut off Finny’s sentence.

“Yeah I think we should do that again sometime.”

Finny rested his chin on Gene’s shoulder.  
“You read my mind, Forrester.”  
“Hey Finn?”

“Yeah Gene?”

“Get off of me, you’re heavy and gross.”

Finny laughed.

“You’re just gonna have to get used to that now, Gene. I have a feeling you might be seeing more of me like this.”

Gene brushed a stray hair out of Finny’s eyes. 

“I could only dream of being so lucky.”


End file.
